


Beautiful stranger

by Kartoffelblume



Series: And the stars look very different today [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelblume/pseuds/Kartoffelblume
Summary: The broerrrs go on a ski trip again, this time it is Jens who meets a beautiful stranger in the ski lift.First part isn't necessary to read this :)
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: And the stars look very different today [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648036
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> So I'm skiing and felt like adding a second part to the stars look very different today. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Kartoffelblume 🌼

"Wait I forgot my gloves!" Aaron calls out before turning around and disappearing back into the hut again.

Jens rolls his eyes, of course Aaron is the one to forget the most important piece of his equipment.

And thats not even the worst part - Robbe and Sander are still somewhere inside, they only went up to their room to get a backpack but haven't come back for quite a while - probably forgetting they wanted to head out and making out instead.

"And get Robbe and Sander!" He shouts behind Aaron.

Moyo next to him laughs, he is the only one of Jens friends who is ready to go.

Once they all made it out of the hut they are finally able to start snowboarding downhill. Finally cold air in his face, the feeling of snow rushing beneath him. It feels like freedom.

Way too soon they arrive at the first lift, luckily the line is still short as they got up really early in the morning to get the best snow. Later in the day the snow usually gets wet and heavy - making it almost impossible to get fast and speed is one of the things Jens loves most about snowboarding.

Seeing the world rush by, feeling that rush of adrenaline in his stomach. Sometimes he thinks he just has to get a little faster to start flying.

In the lift it starts again. First its just Robbe sliding an arm around Sanders waist, then them talking lowly to each other in a way that makes it impossible for Jens to take part in their conversation and Robbe putting his head on Sanders shoulder and finally kissing with their skiing goggles on their helmets - and even with that its barely possible to really get close with the helmets but apparently they manage.

They are together exactly a year by now - since they went skiing last year in the exact same area, but they are still as bad as on their first day. 

They are disgustingly into each other, making Jens feel even lonlier, his last real relationship way too long back. 

Jens turns to the other side, wishing he would have gotten on the lift behind them where Moyo and Aaron are currently caught up in some discussion when he is met with incredibly blue eyes looking at him. Or rather looking behind him where Robbe and Sander are still caught up into each other.

Jens instantly gets defensive when he notices the boy looking at his friends in a little too serious manner. 

"Is there a problem?" He asks, eyes still fixed on the boy next to him who instantly flinches and turns to Jens.

"No, not at all." A wide smile lights up the face of the guy.

For a second Jens is just relieved but then he looks at the boy, really looks at him for the first time.

He is insanly beautiful.

Blue eyes, soft brown curls peeking out underneath his helmet and a dazzling smile. Jens knows he is holding his breath but he isn't able to turn his eyes away from the boy who still looks back directly into Jens eyes.

After what feels like something inbetween a second and eternity Jens is finally able to clear his throat. His brain scrambles for something to say, something that makes it possible to keep talking to the beautiful stranger next to him.

"I'm kinda third wheeling here" he points behind him. 

The boy laghs, his eyes sparkling. 

"Me too. Not that they are together but they are totally lost in some discussion I can't take part in."

Jens looks behind him where two guys really are loudly discussing, playing no mind to what happens around them. 

"Still better than being around those two for more than a couple hours" 

The boys smile turns sympathetic. 

"I'm Jens by the way." Jens doesn't really know why he adds a wink but it seems to have an effect, the guys eyes get a little more intense. 

"Lucas." 

"So is it just the three of you skiing together?" He asks in an attempt to prolong their conversation even if it isn't of any use anyway, the lift getting closer to the hill station. 

"Yeah, we're sleeping in the village in a small tinyhouse - would be really uncomfortable with more than three people in there. Honestly it's already way too much."

Jens knows they are lucky to be able to rent a hut directly on the hill - it's only possible or rather not too expensive because Aarons uncle owns the place - in return they have to clean themselves when they leave. 

"We are five, the two guys back there belong to us" He shows Lucas where Aaron and Moyo are sitting behind them. "We have a little hut next to the run, that's amazing." 

Lucas smiles again, a challenging smile this time. "I really would love to get out of that tiny house" 

Jens already wants to suggest the guys visit them some time - wants to have a possibility to learn more about the blue eyed boy but is distracted as the lift arrives and he has to get out. 

When he looks around to find Lucas again the boy already is pretty far away, skiing behind his friends and winking shortly at Jens before turning around and skiing downhill. 

Shit. 

There is no way they'll meet again in an area with this many people. 

The rest of the day the memory of the guys blue eyes distracts Jens from snowboarding - even though he looked forward to do this for a year now. 

Moyo already gets mad at Jens when he takes the wrong turn the second time today - having to get back to the group over a cat track so they decide to take a break early, finding a place to eat and sitting down around a large table.

Jens is chewing on his steak, not really tuning in to the conversation at the table when he looks up and almost doesn't chokes on his food when he sees a familiar figure walking by.

It's the boy from earlier, Lucas.

He is laughing, probably at a joke one of his friends made not noticing Jens at all and way too soon the group is already past the table, vanishing somewhere in the back of the hut they currently are eating in.

Jens knows this is his chance, he has to do something now if he wants to have a chance with the boy - but what could he do?

Slowly chewing he weights his options. Waiting to catch Lucas alone seems risky - if not impossible. Talking to him when bis friends are nearby might scare him off.

Still, Jens feels like there was something there earlier, interpreting the weird stare at Robbe and Sander as a yearning of a probably closeted guy and their intense eye contact as mutual attraction, but maybe that is just wishful thinking. It probably is.

Still, he has to try. And if it's just to get the boy out of his head. Jens gets up, excusing himself to go to the toilet.

His plan is a little risky, he walks further into the hut, looking for Lucas and finding him at a small table next to a window with his friends.

When Lucas eyes shoot up to meet his he greets with a smile. "Hey"

"Hey" Lucas greets back, making his friends turn towards Jens in surprise.

"We talked earlier in the lift" Lucas quickly explains and Jens uses that as an excuse to keep standing at the table and start a conversation.

"I'm Jens." He greets the two boys who nod and tell him their names in return, Kes and Jayden.

"I heard you sleep in a tinyhouse at the moment?"

Luckily the guys response is natural, they laugh loudly and the one who introduced himself as Jayden instantly responds.

"Never again! That thing is insanely small and incredibly cold - imagine having to heat up the entire place everytime we get home!"

"So you've already been skiing? How was the snow yesterday?" Jens asks, just to keep the conversation in a flow.

"Yesterday it was shitty, it was foggy the entire day." Kes answers and Jens nods along. "You missed nothing at all."

"I'm glad"

"So are you gonna invite us to that luxury hut of yours or not?" Lucas finally says something himself, surprising Jens who had thought of Lucas as a little shy - but apparently he isn't at all. Instead there is a glint in his eyes, challenging Jens. 

And even more surprising is how relieved he is that Lucas is okay with this and even better, he actually wants to see him again.

"Of course."

When Kes and Jayden seem to be confused Jens elaborates.

"We have a really nice place right next to the skirun. Not tiny at all and especially not cold - if you guys feel like it you could come by after skiing." He pauses, contemplaging but then deciding to take another risk when turning towards Lucas. "If you give me your number I can send you the location."

Bingo - Lucas nods and takes out his phone, dictating the digits so Jens can safe them in.

They exchange a few more words but Jens leaves quickly after, visiting the toilet as a cover for why he walked by the table.

Soon he is back at his own table, sitting down next to Moyo. 

"Where were you this long?" Robbe asks, even when distracted by Sander he is the most attentive of the group.

"Met some really nice guys - is it allright with you if they come by later today?" Jens doesn't mention that there is one guy who especially caught his eye. 

He never bothered to explicitly 'come out' to his friends, most of the time Jens is more interested in girls than in guys anyway and he doesn't feel like this is something he has to share about himself. 

But if Lucas keeps messing with his head like that even if he really gets to know him that might change. 

None of the boys objects and instead they collect ideas for what to cook if they get visitors. 

The rest of the day goes by even slower than the first part - Jens is constantly checking his phone - until Robbe throws him a weird glance but at least he doesn't take the wrong route again and his mood is way better. 

None of the broerrs make a comment at that, only Moyo says something about the wonderous effects of some good food but other than that they leave Jens alone, caught uo in discussing ther snowboarding technique or the pros and cons of snowboarding in comparison to skiing. 

Way too slowly the afternoon arrives and they get back to their hut, Robbe and Sander vanishing into the kitchen. They promised to cook, 'To not poison any guests' Sander had explained but Jens suspects it is to get some more alone time and out of the nostalgic idea of doing the same thing as on the first time they met here last year. 

Jens hurries to take a shower first and leaves the job to set the table to Aaron and Moyo, wanting to look and smell at least a little presentable. 

When the doorbell rings his hair is still wet but he still hurries to get the door as none of the friend groups know each other yet. 

He takes a small breath before opening the door, preparing himself for the insanely blue eyes he meets once he opens the door. 

"Hey guys come in." 

Kes and Jayden greet him with a brofist, handshake and hug mix but it seems wrong to greet Lucas the same way so he checks that the two boys are busy getting out of their shoes and just wraps Lucas in a quick hug. 

The wide eyes he gets at that are easily ignored when Moyo and Aaron arrive, a mix of introductions and voices raises and gets only worse when Robbe appears in the doorframe, Sander directly behind him, arm still around his waist. 

Almost as a reflex Jens checks if any of Lucas friends react weirdly but they seem chill, introducing themselves with wide smiles and Jayden soon exploring the hut, gushing about how much he loves the place. 

Jens stays back, next to Lucas at the end of the group, the furthest from Moyo who pronounced himself the guide and tells funny stories about each room. 

The hut is freshly renovated, displaying a charming combination of old wood, low ceilings and century old furniture with modern surfaces, beautiful floors and white walls. 

"So this is where you live?" Lucas voice has a teasing tone to it and Jens has to smile. 

"Like the place?" 

Lucas nods, keeping his eyes on Jens.

"Then you definitely have to come by again."

Lucas lets out a little laugh. "I'm barely here for the first time."

Right. Jens definitely shouldn't get ahead of himself.

"So do I have to make a good impression for you to come back?" Still, a little teasing doesn't hurt, especially don't judging Lucas expression.

"Of course you have to" And again Jens is proven wrong to assume Lucas might be shy and innocent.

Once they all sit down around the living room table Sander serves a huge pot of homemade spätzle - something Jens wasn't aware he is able to cook.

They taste amazing. Jens almost forgets his company and shoves as much into his mouth as possible but is quickly reminded of Lucas sitting next to him when he hears a low moan, quiet enough for only Jens to notice.

Lucas looks a tiny bit too innocent chewing on his food so Jens knows he is doing this on purpose. When Lucas turns around, catching Jens looking at him Jens just raises an eyebrow - surprisingly resulting in a soft blush on Lucas cheeks that builds a really distractive contrast to his blue eyes.

"Thish ish so great!" Kes words get Jens to turn back towards the table, the rest of the group nodding eagerly.

They fall into easy conversation after, both friend groups get along surprisingly well, having similar interests - mostly video games and skating. They even like similar games so there is a lot to discuss. 

Jens is glad everything flows so effortless - it makes it easy to concentrate on Lukas when he makes a comment and learn a few things about him. He watches him from time to time from the side. His dimples when he smiles. His one sided smile when he is slightly amused. How intense his eyes get when he's concentrated. His curls look even better without the helmet. 

When Moyo and Kes get caught up discussing wich character is better in some game Jens uses the chance to turn towards Lucas. 

"So what is your favorite game?" It's an innocent subject, easy for Lucas to answer and even easier to learn more about the boy, asking questions and getting some in return - unnoticed by the others stuck in their own conversation. 

Soon he doesn't just know Lucas favorite game but also a lot about his daily life, his character and random facts about him and his friends. 

Jens can't get enough of his laugh. 

They are just in the middle of talking about a particular good movie when Moyo says his name and he has to tune back in to what the other boys are talking. 

"Jens had a similar situation - his ex started not trusting him anymore but in the end she was the one cheating on him instead of the other way around!" 

This is the first time girlstalk actually makes Jens uncomfortable - with Lukas sitting right next to him. Also Moyo is telling a way simpler version, not nearly hitting the truth. 

"It wasn't just like that, I did a lot of stuff wrong as well. In the end we just weren't right for each other, first longer relationship and all that." Jens tries to explain, aware he had part in ruining ther relationship as well. 

"Ugly breakup?" Jayden asks against Jens hope they would find another subject soon. 

"Nope. We are friends now." 

That seems to be enough, Moyo is now telling his own girlstory that Jens already heard anyway so he turns back to Lucas, hoping to resume their conversation but his eyes are fixed on the table and he doesn't seem to be in the mood to stay talking so Jens leaves him alone, joining back in the conversation of his friends. 

They talk on for quite a while, Lucas also joining back to the conversation, giving Jens no chance to talk to him alone again, but soon it gets late and the three guests leave, having to get up early tomorrow to catch an early lift. 

Moyo announces they have to ski together tomorrow and everyone else seems excited at the idea - especially Jens who really hopes to be able to catch Lucas alone tomorrow. 

Jens is still wondering why the boy seemed so closed off at the end, he was sure they were getting along great, when he leaves the bathroom on his way to bed and runs into Robbe. 

"So what was that earlier?" Robbe asks, as always way too attentive. 

"What?" 

"Between Lucas and you?" 

So he catched on to that.

"I don't know" Jens explaines with a shrug, not knowing what exactly to tell Robbe. 

When Robbe doesn't give up and instead keeps looking expectantly Jens explains. "We met this morning in the lift and got along great in the beginning but now he didn't seem to want to talk to me."

"You never told me you like guys." It doesn't sound accusing, just surprised. 

"I never said I was straight either." 

"True"

They share a small smile, communicating in a way only best friends can. 

"I think he's interested too" Robbe says after a moment. 

"What?" 

"Probably the mention of your ex just scared him off - or makes him think you might only be into girls." He explains, a small smile still on his lips. 

That might be true, or at least Jens hopes it is true.

"Thank you"

"No problem - but now I really should get going, Sander is already waiting for me good night Jens."

Of course he is.

"Night Robbe."

When Jens walks back to his room he feels almost relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than planned but here it is, hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Kartoffelblume 🌼

The next morning they make it even earlier than yesterday - Aaron has his entire equipment ready and Jens takes care that Sander goes to get the backpack alone.

The weather is also better today - the sunshine reflects in the snow and makes everything shine bright white.

Jens enjoys this so much - leaving his friends behind on the ski run and have all the fresh snow for himself.

It's not much later that they meet the three boys from the Netherlands again - apparently Moyo and Kes exchanged numbers and set a place and time to meet.

Jens spots Lucas light blue jacket from afar, getting to a halt right next to the boy.

"Hey!" He greets, the rest of the broerrs arriving shortly behind him.

"Hey" Lucas turns around, a light smile around his lips. It's still not back to full brightness but Jens hopes he is able to change that today.

"How was the sleep in your tinyhouse?" Jens tone is teasing and he gets a few laughs in return. 

"It was so freezing, man! We had to wait for like half an hour until it was better!" Jayden answers, apparently it isn't obvious that Jens primarily talked to Lucas. 

"I wish we could just sleep at your place, you guys have it really good." Kes sighs. 

"Well we just have four beds - guess we would have to share." Jens tone is jokingly but he still looks directly into Lucas eyes while saying so. 

"No way I'm sharing my wonderful king-siced bed!" Moyo explains with a laugh. 

"Too bad." Kes conters giving a playful wink in Moyos direction, causing laughter in the group. 

When Jens looks towards Lucas again his expression is unreadable. 

They all get in the lift together, Jens with Robbe, Sander and Kes while Lucas and the others are on the lift in front of them.

He is a little sad he didn't manage to get next to Lucas, but on the other hand he is able to get to know Kes a little as Sander and Robbe are distracted again.

He seems like a chill guy, he tells him he and Lucas have been friends for years now and are really close. What Jens hears about their relationship reminds him a little of Robbe and him. He hopes Kes doesn't do the same mistake, paying not enough attention to his best friend.

Being such a large group makes it a little harder to stay together, but once they all are on the hilltop they start snowboarding downhill again.

Jens is first as always, waiting for the rest of the group now and then but he never has to wait for long.

This time he actually manages to get on a lift next to Lucas, Sander and Robbe on his other side.

"So how did you guys get together?" Lucas asks, leaning forward to see the two boys.

"We actually met while skiing last year" Robbe answers and adds a soft giggle when Sander explains "I saw him on the skirun and just knew I had to get to know him."  
"Wow" Lucas exclaims "And how did you manage to do that?"

"I got on the same lift as him and made him ditch his friends for me."

Jens already heard the story a couple of times but it's the first time he is in a similar situation - he saw Lucas on a skilift and just knew he wanted to get to know him.

"And since then they are inseparable" Jens adds to the story, making Lucas turn towards him for a short moment. 

"I never thought you could meet someone so easily." 

"Well I saw him and I just knew... I'm not gonna pass up on such an opportunity, it's not like there's something to loose."

Robbe slings his arms around Sander and they share a smile - one of those that feel too intimate to watch so Jens turns back to Lucas who stares into the snow beneath them absent mindedly.

Is he thinking the same thing Jens is thinking about? That there really is nothing to loose only to win?

Jens isn't able to find an answer to that question as the lift arrives and they have to get out.

The next few times they have to lift Jens is either not at all with Lucas or in a larger group so he doesn't get a chance to really talk to him again until shortly before they take their break.

This time the lift has only two seats and Jens manages to get next to Lucas.

But now that they finally are alone he doesn't even know what to say.

"So did I make a good enough impression for you to want to come back to our hut?"

"The jury is still out on that" Lucas smile has that little teasing glint to it.

"So what do I have to do to get the jury to decide in my favor?" 

Lucas ignores the question, seems lost in his thoughts for a moment before he speaks again. 

"Did your ex-girlfriend really cheat on you?" 

Jens didn't expect that question. 

"Kinda. But that was after a misunderstanding - she actually thought I would cheat on her." 

It's difficult to explain that mess of a relationship in a few sentences but if it's on Lucas mind he'd rather try. 

"Was this your only relationship?" 

"The only real one - had a short one before and after but I don't count it as real if no feelings are involved. For you?" 

Lucas lifts his mouth in a lopsided smile. "No real relationship yet." 

Jens notices the real - so there was something but without feelings, that would fit his theory that he might be closeted. 

Nothing to loose, Jens reminds himself before he turns back to Lucas. 

"Never had a relationship with a guy though" 

He has to actively stop himself from holding his breath, he has no idea if he is too blunt but luckily Lucas smiles softly. His eyes are fixed on Jens as he takes a tiny breath in. 

"Me neither." 

For a short moment they just look at each other silently. 

So there is a chance. 

"So how are the Netherlands, is the weed as good as everyone says?" Jens chooses a light subject on purpose, wants to break the heavy silence and instantly is rewarded by Lucas beautiful laugh.

They talk like this for a while - easy subjects and lots of laughing but way too soon the lift arrives and they are surrounded by their friends again. 

Once they arrive in the hut where they planned to eat luch everyone gets out of their gloves and helmets and they sit down around a large table. 

Jens notices how Lucas hair sticks to his forehead - for some reason it looks cute on him. Probably it's just that everything looks good on him. 

They sit down right next to each other on the bench, having stayed close since they got out of the lift and Lucas instantly starts complaining.

"My hands are freezing"

Jens own hands are comfortably warm - it takes a lot to make him freeze.

"For real? Let me feel"

He stretches one of his hands forward and Lucas hesitates a second before he takes it. His hand really is way colder than Jens own.

"What did you do they really are freezing! Give me your other hand."

This time Lucas moves faster, gives Jens his other hand who tries to warm both of them up.

Lucas cheeks are tinted red - maybe it's just the cold air outside but Jens suspects it's something else so he slightly grins at Lucas, enjoying the touch. 

Even though Lucas hands are cold in his Jens feels warm all over. 

"You know there is a fireplace over there, right?" Moyo doesn't even notice he is interrupting their little moment while sitting down with his food. 

Lucas instantly moves his hands back, leaving Jens with wishing them back. Instead he gets up to get some food himself. 

Jens really has no idea how he's supposed to really get to know Lucas if they're surrounded by their friends the entire time. Still he gets back to the table and eats next to his friends.

Jens is in the middle of chewing, listening to the discussion his friends are having when he feels something touch his leg. 

For a second he is confused, turning around quickly but then notices the tiny smile on Lucas face. Apparently he is leaning his leg against Jens own.

So Jens stays like this, pressing slightly into the touch.

The rest of the meal is uneventful and soon they are back on the skirun, starting a small race between them.

Jens has no difficulties staying in the front, one time Robbe overtakes him shortly but Jens is able to get back in front and arriving first down at the lift.

The others arrive quickly after and they get in line. It's surprising how easy it is to het next to Lucas this time. It's a eight person lift this time so they are surrounded by their friends though.

"How are you so fast?" Lucas asks him once they are on the way up. Jens just grins at him.

They talk all the way up - every new thing he learns about Lucas makes him even more interested in him but as always they have to get out again way too soon.

After that he sits next to Lucas a few more times, everytime they talk the entire way up - never running out of topics to talk about.

It's the first ski trip in Jens life he is looking forward to get into the lift instead of on the skirun.

On the last lift - the dutch boys coming with them to the hut again - Jens sits next to Sander in a two person lift, in front of them Robbe and Lucas in the middle of some conversation. They get along surprisingly well.

"You like him don't you?"

Sanders voice startles Jens as he is still watching the two boys in front of them.

"Did Robbe tell you?"

Sander shakes his head. "Figured it out myself, you are pretty obvious" 

Yeah he probably is. 

"Don't worry though, I think it takes a lot before Moyo and Aaron would catch on."

Jens has to laugh at that - he loves his friends but they really can be a bit slow sometimes. 

"I don't care if they know." 

Jens always planned to let his friends know about his attraction to guys by just kissing some dude at a party or maybe even introducing them to his future boyfriend - it just never happened until now.

With Lucas it seems to be different - him pulling away his hands so quickly after Moyos comment. The way Robbes and Sanders relationship seems to amaze him. For him it probably is a big deal. 

"Good luck then" Sander grins mischievous . "I can try to get the others of your back later if you want." 

That would be great - a chance to have Lucas for himself, really talk to him without anyone nearby. 

"Thank you!" 

When they arrive in the hut Sander stays true to his word and actually gets everyone off their backs. He announces Aaron, Moyo, Jayden and Kes should cook today and then vanishes with Robbe to their room.

Soon only Jens and Lucas are left in the living room, 

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jens asks, not wanting the situation to get awkward.

"Sure" Lucas has a light smile around his lips. 

Jens has to lend Lucas a pair of warm shoes - he just gives him Aarons who won't need them right now and soon they are out of the door. 

The sound of the closing door behind him lets Jens exhale - it's finally just the two of them, Lucas and him. 

"So was that planned?" Lucas asks, grin on his face. 

He looks wonderful in the snow - his blue eyes and red lips even more distinctive against the white contrast. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Jens knows his grin tells something else but Lucas just laughs. 

They walk a lonely path full of snow - the hut is far off from the next village so they're only surrounded by trees and untouched snow. 

Jens lets his eyes wander over to tell hills surrounding them. The sun already is close to setting and the light illuminates the sky and the tips of the hills. 

He is just about to turn back to Lucas when something hits his leg - a snowball. 

Lucas entire face is lit up by a grin. 

"What? Scared of some snow?" 

Of course Jens isn't scared so he quickly bends down to form a snowball himself and fires back. 

In a matter of seconds they are in the middle of a full-grown snowball fight, firing at each other, hiding behind threes and running from each other. 

Jens didn't have a real snowball fight for years now, had always taught it's something for children but today it feels freeing, laughing and running around with Lucas like they would be ten again. 

Jens forms an especially big snowball with the intention to put it in the back of Lucas jacket but Lucas sees quickly enough what he is doing and runs behind the nearest tree. 

So Jens runs behind him as fast as he can, chasing him around the tree and finally getting hold of Lucas jacket, trying to get the snow inside. 

What he doesn't expect is Lucas turning around and pushing towards Jens really quickly, making him stumble. 

Jens Instinktivly tries to get his balance back by holding on to Lucas hips but it's too late and they both fall to the ground, still laughing loudly.

His plan is quickly forgotten though when he notices Lucas weight on him, Jens hands still on his hips. Instand he realizes it's now or never so he leans upwards, meets Lucas eyes shortly before getting closer, close enough for their lips to touch.

For a second Jens is scared Lucas would pull back but he doesn't. He kisses back, lets his hand wander to Jens neck and into his hair, gripping it as if to stabilize himself. 

Having to lean up gets uncomfortable really quickly so Jens turns them both around, bending over Lucas and putting his hand between Lucas and the cold snow.

The kiss feels incredible, at the same time incredibly soft as a little rough and Jens barely can get enough, he rolls entirely on Lucas now, pulling him even closer and gets awarded by Lucas tongue slipping into his mouth.

When they break their kiss again, primarily to get some air, Lucas starts giggeling again, making Jens laugh with him.

It doesn't take long for the two boys to start kissing again, still having to break the kiss multiple times to laugh.

Afterwards they lie next to each other in the snow, looking upwards at the now slightly orange tinted sky, legs and arms still touching.

"That was fun" Jens doesn't specify if he means the snowball fight or the kissing but Lucas agrees anyway.

"Totally."

Jens watches the orange in the sky intensify when Lucas speaks again.

"I don't want to go back."

"Me neither" Jens sighs "But we'll eventually starve out here and there is freshly cooked food in the hut."

Lucas takes some time to anser, when Jens turns sideways to face him he is still looking at the sky.

"I'm not out to my friends yet."

So Jens was right.

"That's no problem, I can try to be less obvious when we are back."

Lucas looks lost in his thoughts. 

"How did you tell your friends?" 

"I didn't" 

When Lucas turns around, eyes meeting eyes, he explains.

"Robbe and Sander kinda noticed but Aaron and Moyo have no Idea. I always just wanted to let them know by kissing someone but that never happened."

"So you don't care if they know?"

"No. I don't think it's that big of a deal. At least for me."

Lucas nods.

"Still, it's totally okay if we don't tell them. Just take the time you need."

"I think I want to tell them. I just never knew how."

They keep on laying next to each other, watching the sky turn from orange to red and pink, only leaving when it starts getting dark, trying to get back to the hut as fast as possible to escape the cold air outside. 

They exchange a last lingering kiss in front of the door, not knowing when they have the next chance to be alone. 

In the hut they are greeted by the smell of fresh food and loud voices from the eating area.

The entire group is sitting around the table, already in the middle of their meal.

"Finally - we thought you got lost out there!" They get greeted once they sit down.

"Sorry - we just watched the sunset."

Not a lie at least. That there also was a lot of kissing involved is nothing their friends have to know. Still Sander sends him a knowing look. 

Jens gets himself a huge portion, he is really hungry after this long day.

The conversation today is easy, the boys exchange party stories and noone notices when Jens slides his hsnd under the table and onto Lucas leg who turns slightly pink after that.

Jens tells a few stories himself, enjoying having all his friends, including the newfound ones, in one place and Lucas right next to him. He really hopes this is not the last time they sit together like this.

Once all of them finished eating they start cleaning up together, getting everything back in the kitchen and washing the dishes.

For a moment it's only Jens and Lucas in the living room, everyone else in the kitchen.

Jens sends a small smile towards Lucas, enjoying their little moment but Lucas seems to want more.

He slowly gets closer, taking Jens face in both of his hands and leaving a peck on his lips. And then a second. 

"Careful, they'll be back in a second" Jens whispers between pecks, not sure what the smaller boy is planning.

"I don't care."

The smile that illuminates Lucas face is contagious and Jens leans forward to taste it, kiss it off his lips.

Lucas hands are in his hair again, Jens own arms around Lucas waist, pulling him closer.

Jens hears footsteps entering the living room and stopping dead in their tracks but he doesn't break the kiss. Instead he deepens it, pulling Lucas even closer and sliding his tongue in his mouth.

They only move away from each other once they hear cheering from the entry - Sander and Kes who are watching them with matching grins.

Jens slides his arm around Lucas waist to keep him close as the rest of his friends get into the living room to see the cause for the cheering.

"You two? For real?"

Moyo must have gotten his voice back, he is still standing in the middle of the living room.

Jens just grins and leaves a peck on Lucas cheek, seeing he is smiling as well - relief on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today so the second part will probably be up this week as well.
> 
> Getting comments always makes my day, so thank you for your nice words on the first part. :D


End file.
